bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/A Visit From Dad
Another trip to the office Michael thought, as he sat back in the stiff, cushioned chair of Crabblesnitch's office. This time they had called his father, imploring him to keep his indignant son in check. Dr. Crabblesnitch stated that Michael did these deplorable deeds to extract the attention of his distant father, such statements are widely incorrect. In fact, Michael had aimed for nothing more than his father to completely forget he existed. Every time his dad came back into his life he was judged, and psychoanalyzed to the point where he felt like he was bred just so his father had a lab rat to disembowel. "Son," a voice spoke from behind him. Michael turned to see the permanently unimpressed expression of his father. He was a tall man in early fifties, still he was fit, and astute. He walked high, with an air of confidence that could be found in that of his own son. Do not be confused, the similarities end there. "Hey, daddy-o." Michael sighed. "You really didn't have to fly down from Liberty City, I'm doing just fi-" "Lets take a walk, son." His father interrupted. Great, the stick is still planted firmly up his ass Michael thought, as he stood to his feet and followed his father down the steps of the second floor and into the main atrium. "I'm not impressed." His dad said. "I don't think you're ever really impressed." Michael retorted. His father didn't budge, didn't break. Most men would be angered at this, they'd lash out, yell, maybe even deliver a strike. But not his dad. There was always a lesson to be learned. "You had so much opportunity." His dad turned to look at him, his eyes boring through him. "You were too good, we put you into that school because you were talented. You're one of the greatest Martial Arts practitioners I've ever seen, and you threw that away. Now you're stuck here." "I didn't want to be the next you." Michael argued. "I wanted to be the first me." "And look where that's getting you." His father replied. "At least these mistakes are my mistakes." Michael said, coolly. "What about you? I heard what happened between you and mom, did you plan to tell me here? Or was I just supposed to figure it out on my own." "What is happening between your mother and myself is our business." His father said, coldly. "Well, cheating on mom is my business." Michael chuckled. "You know, that kind of changes everything. My dad running off with some fucking whore." "Watch your tongue." His dad muttered, flinching as if the word had impacted him physically. "At least my tongue ain't going in that slut." Michael intoned. His dad turned. "You were my greatest disappointment, you will find that my support for you has ended here." With that his father walked away, not saying a word. No hug, no formal embrace. It was over with from there. "Whatever, old man." Michael muttered, turning on his heels, and walking away. Category:Blog posts